nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid
Winding down? Is the series winding down? I haven't been following it since about 2010, but from what I hear about the recent chapters, it seems like Vivio has had her rematch with Nanoha in the latest arc, and the current chapter titles sound like they would make for a good ending title. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:21, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Most likely since it's confirmed ViVid will ended at this year back when the Nanoha vs Vivio rematch started (Even Tsuzuki said this rematch will be the final battle of ViVid in Volume 18). Takuya also said in Twitter in 2 months ago that they will giving us a big news announcement in next chapter, which me and some fans think it will have one of these three possible announcement such as: :1. The rematch ended (Most unlikely due the fight has ended this month) :2. A new sequels of ViVid (Also unlikely due to VVS!) :3. ViVid series finally ended --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 11:44, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Anime season 2 official announcement perhaps? The one news that was announced almost simultaneously as Vivid Strike was too vague.--DoubleDelta One (talk) 00:06, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :So the big news announcement that Takuya talking about was drawing a new manga and release at V-Jump in November 2017 issue (October in actual date), seem like me and some fans was right about that ViVid mostly will ended at next month or at least in October. http://www.fujimatakuya.com/blog/2017/08/post-c0d8.html --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 16:10, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Takuyan's (together with SYU apparently) next Nanoha work after Vivid is done is Reflection THE COMICS, will be published in December. And Vivid is confirmed ending in October. https://twitter.com/fujimatakuya/status/906079686991732738--[[User:DoubleDelta One|DoubleDelta One]] (talk) 10:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC)--DoubleDelta One (talk) 10:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Welp, looks like Tsuzuki still hasn't figured out what to do with Force, and instead decided to write another movie manga. Still, this sure does feel like the end of an era. ViVid has been running longer than, among other things, I have been an admin on this wiki -- in fact, I originally got involved here in order to help organize all the new lore that was being introduced by ViVid and Force back in 2009... ::EDIT: Oh, and these last three chapters with Einhart vs. Edelgard seem to be mainly written to wrap up the story arc of Einhart becoming U15 Champion, which we know she is by the time of ViVid Strike!. Say what you want about Tsuzuki's inability to pick a genre and stick with it, but the man is meticulous when it comes to continuity consistency. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 13:11, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::More like Higa have some problem to continuing Force since she left the Nyan-Type Magnetize after she finished Original 1st and she currently drawing a new manga with Ryukishi07, I think Higa don't have enough time to continuing Force because of this. Thought I'm pretty sure that Tsuzuki want us to forgot about Force and prefer it doesn't exist due to a lot of people hate that manga and a lot of setting has being used in Reflection and Detonation. :::Well the Einhart part was obviously went gone to the VVS timeline as in latest chapter Tsuzuki is focusing on Einhart's character so she will be mature as her VVS counterpart. :::Edited: Hm... I noticed there's a lot of people said that 7Arcs are currently making a new Nanoha-related anime TV show which is mostly possible aired a few months after Detonation released at next year, can someone confirmed this? Because I can't find the source of this statement. I wonder is the new anime was VVS Season 2 or ViVid Season 2 or a new spin-off series? I personally want to see a anime adaptation of Innocent and Force lol.--GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 13:42, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::About a new TV show I'm not sure anymore. From what I heard 7arcs' currently in financial trouble due to Reflection's mediocre success (only made half as much profits compared to this year's domestic big names like Mahouka the movie) that their anime scheduled for fall got shafted to spring 2018. Perhaps only Detonation's success will determine it at this point or worst possible case Detonation'll also likely to be delayed for another season/year. Regardless, bad news aside 7arcs once stated they're working on two new TV series, one of which is the aforementioned anime that got delayed (Saredo Tsumibito wa Ryuu to Odoru: Dances with the Dragon) while the other one may be very likely to be something from Nanoha franchise. —Preceding unsigned comment added by DoubleDelta One (talk • ) :::::So the new TV show was real...... and yep I already know the bad reception of Reflection and how the fans are not happy about the movie. I'm pretty sure they will gonna delay the movie release date with this situation. Anyway thanks for the confirmation. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 13:55, September 24, 2017 (UTC)